Waiting for Vanessa
by little-nessieC
Summary: BPOV as she in labor with her daughter, Vanessa. Edward and Bella all the way! No vampires. All human. Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

**So like I've said in the past, if you've read any of my stories (this one included), I ONLY LIKE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! I could care less if you didn't like my story, or if I spell something wrong. So that being said, let me get on to the good stuff.**

**This is a new story, and it's going to be between 7 - 10 chapters. Maybe a few more depending on how my much creativity I put into it! LOL I will post every night, or almost every night. Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: Bella is pregnant and everyone is exicited about the little bundle of joy about to enter the world. Everything is great, only one problem. Bella is 100% positive, that it isn't time for the baby to be born. She's not scared. She's not trying to run from motherhood. She just knows her body needs a few more days. Will Edward, along with the rest of his family, convince Bella it's time?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Chapter One**

"Ok Bella. It's time."

"What? No! I'm not ready!"

"Bella. It's ok, I'm right here." Edward reassured me as he kissed my forehead.

"Alright now Bella." The doctor was clearly mental. How could he even think my body was ready? I was 100% positive I needed more time.

"No. No! I'm not ready!" I didn't mean to yell in Edward's ear, I really didn't, but if I didn't scream how would my nut job of a doctor hear me?

"Ok, on three. One!" The doctor's voice was so sure of himself, so proud. If I had any kind of energy, I'd reach down and smack him. "Two!"

"No!"

"Three!"

"No!!!!!" The doctor let out a huff as I gathered enough strength to cross my arms over my chest and turn my chin up to him.

"Mrs. Cullen." Was it me, or did his voice sound like he was a teacher, and I was his student that was misbehaving? "It...is...time." He said it slow like I didn't understand English or something.

"No...it's...not." I said it slow, maybe HE didn't understand English.

"Alright. Alright." The doctor stood up and began to take off his gloves. "Just why don't you think it's time Mrs. Cullen?"

"My body isn't ready." I wasn't trying to be bitchy, wait, maybe I am.

"Your body may not be ready, but the fetus sure is."

"You mean, 'our child'." Edward straightened his posture and glared at my doctor.

"Oh, I see." The doctor quickly left the room. Why was it that Edward's words were so ultimate, so final, while mine were either not heard, brushed off, or just plain looked over?

"I'll call Carlisle."

"Ed...ward!" I half-cried.

"Bella, he's a doctor."

"He's your father. He's my father-in-law."

"He's a professional, Bella. He's good too. The best. He'll be able to tell if it's time to push." Edward pulled out his cell and began searching for his father's number.

"But still," I continued, "he'll be...down there." I whispered and pointed to the lower half of my body.

Edward let out a laugh."You are so silly."

"You just say that because you're not the pregnant one." He smiled again at me before he focused on talking to his father, the doctor. It wasn't like I didn't like Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my father-in-law. I loved him! He was so nice and kind. Even Edward's mother, Esme, accepted me with open arms the first time I met them. But still, I didn't want him seeing my..._vajayjay_. It was just unnatural. It was hard enough that psycho-doctor had to be down there with his know-it-all self. How could Edward not see my point? I know bringing a child into this life is an exciting thing, and everyone wants to be part of that, it's just that I've always been a private person. The only people I'd really open up to was Alice, then later with Edward.

"He's on his way." Edward snapped his phone shut.

"It's his day off." I reminded him.

"Doctor's don't take days off." He said as he held my hand.

"This is ridiculous Edward. It's not time."

"Bella love, you're fully dilated."

"Yes, I am. But still, I just know these things."

"Ok, we'll wait for Carlisle. But if he says it's time..."

"Then I'll be a good girl and push." We both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

WAITING FOR VANESSA

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT S-MEYER, SO DON'T ASK ABOUT BORROWING TWILIGHT K?

* * *

"Bella, I think you should start to push."

"Um...right now?" I looked over to Edward for support, but his mind was too wrapped up in this whole, 'I'm-about-to-become-a-father-thing'.

"Let's get you set up." Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle, told me as he placed the blanet back over my lower half and went quickly to gather some supplies.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him.

"Bella," Edward's voice was in it's warning tone.

"I didn't mean it like that." I quickly apologized to Carlisle. "I didn't mean to undermined you opinion as a doctor." I rushed out.

"I know you didn't Bella, and it's ok." Carlisle smiled at me from across the room.

"It's just that, I'm not ready to push. I'd thought I'd know when I was ready." I admitted.

"Well sweetheart, you ARE ready, I think maybe you're having cold feet." Maybe he was right. Maybe it was just cold feet. "Remember your wedding day? You almost didn't make it."Carlisle said with a laugh as he reached for another round of supplies.

"What?" Shit, Edward heard that. "What do you mean you almost didn't make it?" Edward questioned as he moved from the side of my bed so I could see him better.

"Not like that Edward."I huffed and collapsed my head back down on my pillow. This not giving birth thing was tiring!

"Well then what exactly happened before you walked down the isle?" Edward asked.

"Well, if you must know..." I let out another huff. Did it really matter that I had cold feet before saying 'I do'? I married him didn't I? "I just was having second thoughts, that's all."

"That's all?!?" Edward wasn't going to drop the subject, that was for sure. "You were thinking about NOT marrying me Bella?" He seemed hurt.

"Edward be serious." I looked right into his sparkling green eyes. "Yes, I planned on marrying you, my cold feet were _my_ issue." Edward looked confused. "I didn't believe YOU would go through with it. That you would actually marry ME."

After a few short moments, Edward placed his hand on my thigh, and spoke. "You thought I was going to bail out?" He wasn't accusing, just questioning.

"No," I told him. "I knew you wouldn't. It's just that I thought it was too good to be true. Like it wasn't real."

"That's odd." He spoke. "That's exactly how I felt. I thought YOU were too good to be true." We both smiled.

"Ok, we're all set. Let me just go round up a few nurses." Carlisle said as he stood and headed towards the door of my hospital suite.

"Wait a minute!" I didn't mean to scream, it just came out that way. "YOU'RE going to deliver my baby?"

"Yes." Carlisle looked hurt. "I mean, if you'd like someone else, I knew a few good OB/GYN's." I had never seen Carlisle so sad before.

"Bella has an issue with privacy." Edward told his father. That's not exactly how I was feeling, but Edward's words just about summed it up.

"Oh, well if it helps, " and by the tone of Carlisle's voice, he hoped it would help, "I delivered Ashlyn for Rosalie and Emmett. Then the twins, Wyatt and Mary-Cathrine, for Alice and Jasper. I find great joy in delivering my grandchildren." His smile stretched ear to ear.

"Well, I really don't trust anyone but you so..." How could I deny him so happiness? And for that matter, how could I deny my unborn daughter entrance into an exclusive club in which all of her cousins already belonged?

"I'll be right back with the nurses." Carlisle left the room at once.

"That was very generous of you Bella. This means alot to him." Edward stroked my cheek.

"I guess I can get over my issues, for now."

"That's my girl." He kissed my forehead.

"You know, she really is going to be spoiled?" I rubbed my over grown belly.

Edward chuckled, "She already is."

* * *

Thank you for waiting so long for me to update! You guys rock. Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow *cross fingers* and chapter four will be the final chapter. Than maybe, (if I have enough time) Chapter 5. (BTW, Ch. 5 will be like YEARS down the line in Vanessa's life.)


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to...edwardsgirlsince1901. This chapter is for you! Enjoy!

Waiting for Vanessa Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine. Same old story.

* * *

"Now, bring your knees to your chest, yes, yes, just like that. I'll be standing to your left and Edward will be to your right. Carlisle will be down there ready to deliver her." Rosalie directed people where to go, like she'd been delivering children her whole life.

"Like this?" Edward used the palm of his hand to sterdy my right foot into place.

"Yes, that's perfect. Only, you'll have to apply more pressure as Bella's pushing." Rosalie was a great mother to her daughter, Ashlyn. When she was pregnant, she read EVERY book about infants, and when Ashlyn was 1 year old, Rosalie took classes to become a CNA, to help out in delivery rooms. It was her calling.

"Carlisle, I'm ready when you are." A nice, redheaded nurse said as she unfolded a generic hospital blanket.

"Oh, no!" Alice burst into the room. "You can not put my niece in that!" Alice quickly gathered up the old hospital receiving blanket and tossed it to the side.

"Alice, we really can't have too many people in here. We're about to begin." Carlisle spoke to his daughter.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to drop this off." Alice held up a pale pink and purple receiving blanket. "Do you like it?"

"Alice, it's so pretty!" It really was. It wasn't too girly, but it had a certain charm.

"There's also a 'going home' outfit that matches it." Alice held up a purple bag, stuffed with all kinds of things.

"Alice, she already had a baby shower." Edward told her. "Remember? You hosted it?"

"Yeah, but still." Alice placed the bag out of the way before handing the new, prettier, receiving blanket to the redheaded nurse.

"Alice..." Carlisle's voice was a warning.

"Ok, Ok. I'm out." She blew Edward and I a kiss. "Good luck you guys!" She said as she shut the door behind her.

I took in a deep breath and turned my attention to Edward. "I think it's time."

"Yes, it is." I couldn't even tell it was Carlisle, he was dressed in scrubs and protective gear. "Alright Bella, sweetheart. Let have us a baby."

"Now Bella," Rosalie's CNA mode kicked into overdrive, "Hold you breath and push as hard as you can for 10 seconds. I'll count for you. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"I love you. You can do this." Edward kissed my hand and then got back into position, pushing my foot with his palm.

"Ok, and hold...One...Two...Three..." Rosalie didn't sound like herself. And in some crazy way, I was glad. She sounded like a professional. I mean, she's a CNA, she IS a professional, but still, I'd never seen this side to her.

"Four....Five...." OMG! WHAT IS THAT! What the hell! Was it supposed to hurt that much! What happened to all my pain medication! Why the hell wasn't it working! Bet it was that crackhead of a doctor.

"Six....Seven....Eight..." Mental note to self, 'teach Rosalie how to count faster.' I need air! I need to breathe!

"Nine....Ten! Good job Bella!" I gasped for air like I'd been under sea for 1,000 years.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts so bad!" I admitted.

"Work through the pain." Rosalie wasn't being mean, she was giving me pointers. "When I was giving birth to Ashlyn, I used the pain to help me push."

"Alright, let's try this again." Carlisle said with authority.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Edward always had a way to calm me down.

"One...Two....Three....Four.....Five..." Rosalie sounded more like a cheerleader this time, but her advice about using the pain was working. "Six...Seven...."

"I see her head! Bella, give me one last good push, and then I promise you can hold your daughter." Her head! Her head! OMG, My baby has a head!

"Eight....Nine...." Rosalie's counting was cut off by three things.

1.) My scream, I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

2.) Edward whispering, "Vanessa".

and

3.) The soft cry of my baby girl.


	4. AN MUST READ!

Just wanted to give you guys a quick update!

STAY! This is good, I promise!

On my profile, you can find pics of all the children in 'Waiting for Vanessa'.

Ashlyn, Wyatt, Mary-Cathrine and Vanessa are all on there!

Check it out!

What are you waiting for?

Also, there is the pic of what I think Renesemee looks like from Breaking Dawn, super cute!

Oh and....my photos for 'Crimson Tide' kind-of got deleted...*cough* so yeah, I'll try to put them back up soon.

Carry on dear readers...carry on.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sweet little girl." Esme cooed then kissed Vanessa's forehead. She began to rock the petite pink bundle back and forth. "Such a blessing."

"She's really something isn't she?" Charlie leaned over Esme's shoulders to admire down at his only granddaughter.

"You look tired." Edward whispered in my ear. We were still in my hospital room, well after Vanessa was born, I was moved to a new post delivery room. It was much bigger and was filled with lots of seats. Obviously, this room was made for patients with large families.

Right now, Edward was sitting next to me on my hospital bed where I was propped with several pillows.

Esme and Charlie were over by the rocking chair, gloating over Vanessa. My daughter. It was still hard to believe I was a mother.

Alice and Jasper took Wyatt and Mary-Cathrine to the bathroom...Oh the joys of potty training.

Rosalie and Emmett were off doing thier own things. Rosalie was checking my "baby-going-home-kit". She had a checklist, making sure Edward and I had everything we would need. Emmett, was fixing Ashlyn's hair. It was actually a pretty funny sight to see. Emmett combing long blond hair with a pink ribbon dangling from his mouth.

"I am tired." I finally answered Edward. "But, I'll wait til Renee gets here to get some sleep."

"You need your rest." Carlisle told me as he entered the room.

"He's right." Rosalie agreed. "You'll need all the energy you can get when you bring that little one home." She pointed to Vanessa.

"Please Bella, sleep." Edward whispered again. "You did such an amazing thing today." He purred in my ear, sending warm fuzzy feelings down my spine... damn him! "You've made me the happiest father on the planet, now get some rest." He nudged my jaw with his nose. "So your body can heal."

"K." I mumbled. I felt my eyes began to close, there were so heavy! "But Vanessa." My eye flew open. "I have to take care of her!"

Edward chuckled beside me, "I think she'll be well taken care of."

And he was right. Everyone seemed to be wrapped around her little fingers.

"Don't worry about Nessie." Emmett said. "We'll take care of her."

"Nessie?" Charlie questioned Emmett.

"Well, yeah. I mean," He looked over to Vanessa who was sleeping soundlessly in her grandmother Esme's arms. "Nessie suite her." He then looked over to Edward and I. "If that's alright with the two of you?"

Edward nodded and I smiled. "I like it."

And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, my eyes closed and a smiled spread across my face. I had did it. My daughter was surrounding by love. Her family was, without a doubt, head over heels in love wiht her. I was in a state of pure extacy. I felt Edward brush his lips to mine as his hand traced my palm. Today was the day I gave brith to my daughter. And tomorrow, I would bring her home...


	6. Chapter 5

"This can not be happening." Edward sighed, but got out of bed despite his grumpy mood. "I think maybe she's nocturnal." He said under his breath.

"I'll take care of it." I brushed the covers off of me and climbed out of bed.

"No, it's ok. I'm already up." Edward told me as he lowered the sound on our baby monitor that was resting on his nightstand. "You can go back to sleep, love. I can handle this."

"You know," I told him as I made my way out of our bedroom, "I feel like sometimes she cries just for me and other times, she has a special cry just for you."

"You think so?" Edward asked as we walked down to Nessie's room.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, when she wants me, she's usually wet or she's hungry but when she wants you..."

"She just wants to be cuddled and talked too." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's going to be pretty smart. She's just 2 weeks old and she already knows how to play us." We both laughed.

"Nessie?" Edward peaked into her room, her whimpering halted immediately. When Edward's face came into the light of her mobile, her face lit up with a huge smile. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Edward leaned over her crib so he could talk to her. "You want daddy to hold you?"

"Whipped." I half coughed. Edward ignored my comment and reached down to pick her up. I was amazing at how much of a connection the two of them shared. I know father daughter relationships were powerful and I knew that Edward loved Vanessa with all his heart, but it was near impossible to not see their kinship.

"She is such a daddy's girl." I told Edward as I kissed Vanessa on her head.

"She loves you too Bella."

"Oh, I know. And it doesn't bother me Edward, honestly." I smiled up at him. "I love the idea of the two of you being so close. It's sweet."

Edward just smiled and rocked Nessie in his arms. "Go back to sleep sweetheart." He told her.

"Edward, I'm going to start some coffee." I patted his arm.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 5:30am, and I know if I go back to sleep, it's going to be harder to get up at 7:00."

"You're right. Guess we're both up early today." He chuckled.

"If she goes back to sleep, you should take a nap too." I told him, as I turned for the door. "You need your rest Edward."

"So do you."

"Ive rested well enough thank you. Esme and Rosalie are wonders. I feel like I owe them my life." I nodded my head.

By then, I was in the kitchen and as I popped open the can of our coffee and the rich aroma filled my nose, I couldn't help but realize just how happy I was. I had a daughter that I loved to no limits. I had friends and family that would do anything for me. And to top it off, I had Edward. My Edward. Life was great, and I didn't plan on changing it at all.

"She's asleep." Edward said as he gently closed Vanessa's bedroom door. "I hope when she wakes up she's in the mood for a bath."

"Why's that?"

"Because I bought this new lotions that smells like strawberries to match her shampoo. I think she'll like it. Not that she smells bad now or anything..." He continued to tell me all about the pink, strawberry, stuff he had bought for her but I didn't listen to any of it. My mind was too wrapped up in the light in his eyes when he talked about our daughter. He really loved her. Really, he did.

"We did a good job didn't we?" I cut him off.

"Yes, we sure did." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "We did a great job. She's beautiful, she's healthy, she's happy. What more could we ask for?"

"A little boy." I said in all attempt to joke. But before I could let my bait sit, I started to giggle and Edward loosened his grip on me.

"You think that's funny?" He mocked horror. "Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Be quite!" I tried to control my giggling. "You might wake her!"

"Well then come here then." I did as I was told and was happy with his punishment. A kiss.

"I love you Bella. Thank you for my daughter." He told me.

"And I love you too Edward, so much."

* * *

THE END


End file.
